


Three's A Party

by a_whisper_to_a_riot



Category: B.A.P, Best Absolute Perfect, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Oneshot, Roommates, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_whisper_to_a_riot/pseuds/a_whisper_to_a_riot
Summary: Daehyun is worried.Youngjae is unstable.Nora is horny.Daehyun needs to convince his girlfriend to take part in a threesome with his troubled roommate.The only problem is that they hate each other.





	Three's A Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on AFF (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/820929)

            Tuesday evenings were Nora’s day off. Since she began dating Daehyun seriously, he had done everything he could to make her day offs more enjoyable. It was very sweet of him, but as they already spent almost everyday together (he basically forces himself through the doors of the club whenever she worked and he wasn’t out causing trouble with his gang of guys) she found that his efforts were somewhat futile.

            Tonight like every other Tuesday evening, Daehyun had called her over to his apartment that he shared with his friend. Youngjae and Nora didn’t get along very well, so he usually knew better than to stick around when she’s over (especially with the amount of noise that the couple usually emitted from the bedroom). Nora arrived promptly and paused momentarily outside the door as she tried to guess what Daehyun would have planned for today. It was usually a movie night of some sorts or just another night of cuddling followed by sex but there were also occasions where he attempts a full three-course meal accompanied by candlelight (it never came out right but it was endearing that he tries nonetheless).

            “Babe, you’re here!” Daehyun grinned as he opened the door and let her in. Nora took off her coat as Daehyun shut the door and he took her coat as she inspected the apartment. There was something amiss, she couldn’t tell what it was exactly but she felt it. Before Nora could say anything, she was immediately pulled into a warm hug, she choked back a laugh as she tried to return the gesture but her arms were too constricted.

            “Did you really miss me that much?” she kissed his neck softly; his arms shifted and before she knew it his lips were over hers. A sigh escaped her lips and her heart fluttered. Nora leaned into his warmth and their tongues met gently, her hands wandered down to his jeans but the moment Daehyun felt her fingers pry at his pants he pulled away and put her down. “… Dae? What’s wrong?”

            “Uh nothing… I need to say something to you, lets sit down first.”

            Normally Daehyun would have been scampering to kick his trousers off when Nora initiated sex and his behavior baffled her. She followed him into his bedroom where he sat her down on his bed. Her expression grew grim as he began to pace before her, it was obvious he was struggling to find the words he was looking for and Nora could only wait anxiously. For the life of her, she had no clue what this was about. Daehyun has never been very good at keeping secrets, so whenever something was wrong she would know almost immediately. But she saw no warning bells this time.

            “Daehyun, what’s wrong?” she asked softly.

            “Okay, I don’t even know how to put it properly so I’m just going to say it,” she held her breath when he suddenly grabbed her hands and knelt in front of her (not the proposal kind, the kind where he had two knees on the ground and was obviously going to suggest something ridiculous). “Nora, we need to have sex with Youngjae.”

            “… Excuse me?” she almost spat at him.

            “Sex with Youngjae.”

            “I don’t think so,” she pulled her hands back and was about to stand up before he put his hands on her shoulders and held her in place. He noted the quick grimace on her face and he dropped his hands immediately and sat beside her on the end of the bed, just in case if she bolted he would be closer to the door. “Do you realise what you’re asking? I'm not having sex with him.”

            “Please Nora, Jae needs this,” he looked her in the eyes. “He hasn’t been eating or sleeping properly since he got dumped.”

            “And you think the best way to get through to him is a threesome with us?”

            “I’ve tried just about everything else!”

            “And why should I care about him?” she raised her voice. “Dae, did you forget that he happens to hate me?”

            “No, he does not!”

            “Yeah, he kind of does,” Nora scoffed as she turned away from him. Her will to fight diminished when she saw the emotion behind Daehyun’s eyes. “Plus, it’s not like I particularly fancy sleeping with Yoo Youngjae either. Or like him for that matter.”

            “Don’t be like that,” his demeanor suddenly changed and his voice became sugary as his large hands engulfed hers. Shit, his voice was at the perfect kind of sweet that Nora loved. Daehyun tilted his head forward and tried to get her to look back at him. With a small sigh, her bright eyes finally met with his. “C’mon babe, it’ll be fun. He even consented to this.”

            “Oh?” her eyes flickered momentarily to the bedroom door before she shifted forward and sat on Daehyun’s lap. She ran her hands down his chest and she felt him shift helplessly under her, her hands stopped right over the bulge that had appeared in his pants. She looked down at it briefly with a small chuckle of satisfaction before she began fondling him. At this point Daehyun was panting lightly by her ear, and she knew that despite all his talk he was just as horny as she was. Nora locked eyes with the man by the door as she pressed her lips against Daehyun’s neck. Daehyun let out an audible moan as he leaned his head sideways to give her more room.

            “Did he really agree to it, Daehyun?”

            “O-Of course! Who wouldn’t want to sleep with you?”

            “…” It wasn’t exactly something she wanted to hear but then her boyfriend wasn’t exactly a poet. He was a terrible liar and it was only more pitiful when the truth was staring her right in the face. “If Youngjae’s consented then why is he standing over there glaring at me?”

            “W-What? Y-Youngjae?” Daehyun spluttered as Nora climbed off him and stood by the bed. Daehyun obviously shocked to see that his friend had arrived earlier than the given time. He wasn’t supposed to show up for another twenty minutes; that was all the time that he would have needed to coax Nora into his little plot to unwind his troubled-of-late friend. “… Uh-.”

            “Hey Youngjae,” Nora called. “Do me a favor and talk this moron out of trying to get me to sleep with you. Dae, I’ll be outside. Be quick.”

            Nora brushed past the young man, she didn’t miss the distaste in his expression but she simply ignored him and slammed the door behind her. She let out a heavy sigh as she tried to shake away her frustrations. The usual cute movie date with lots of sex after would have sufficed but asking her to take part in a threesome (with a guy that absolutely loathed her) was taking it a step too far. She checked Daehyun’s section of the fridge and frowned at the sight of expired cheese and a bag of leftovers from some diner. For a guy that liked food his fridge was awfully bare. She noticed Youngjae’s section was stocked up quite nicely and she grabbed the half empty carton of milk. He wouldn’t miss it too much – that was what she told herself at least. She chugged down the rest of its contents before tossing it away along with the expired cheese.

            The clock read 11:43, which meant that Youngjae and Daehyun have been in there for approximately five minutes. She walked around the room, looking for something to distract her from the arousal that had built up earlier when she was messing with Daehyun. Nora groaned slightly when she accepted that the only thing she could do now is to wait, she walked over to the worn-down sofa and lied down. It was frustrating just waiting out here, she knew that at this moment Daehyun was probably still trying to convince his friend to go along with whatever plan he had schemed but the chances of that are very slim. Youngjae wasn’t exactly Nora’s biggest fan and she was sure that he had better things to be doing than fucking his best friend’s stripper girlfriend.

            Nora let out a heavy sigh as she rested an arm over her tired eyes. She had spent the day catching up on her sleep but despite that her body still felt somewhat sore. Nora was tired, restless and horny, and the only thing keeping her from jumping her boyfriend was Youngjae. Her mind wandered to dark haired man. She had always thought he was handsome, he had very distinct features; not like Daehyun’s sharp jawline and high cheekbones but he had his appeal with his round cheeks and full lips. Nora’s nose crinkled slightly as she remembered her first encounter with Youngjae, then the time he warned her to leave Daehyun alone, or even just now his look of complete disdain as he watched her with Daehyun. Honestly, she knew where he came from and why he had felt so strongly against her and Daehyun’s relationship. Even she would agree that she was quite an irksome presence back when they first met but things have changed since then and she didn’t treat Daehyun in the way she used to.

            At one point, before her and Daehyun properly got together, about a month after she met her lover’s roommate, Nora had thought that it’d be quite interesting to see how far she could push Youngjae. She had never met a man that hated her so openly and in her line of work, understanding men was pivotal. She had imagined how hilarious it would be if he gave in to her domination, after all he had seemed like the type that she could easily overwhelm in bed… but then she found out he had a girlfriend and she dropped those thoughts immediately. Nora wouldn’t touch a taken man and it wasn’t long before Daehyun won her heart over.

            Nora sighed as she tried to push Youngjae out of her mind but his cold eyes wouldn’t leave her mind. Fuck, she was so horny and the only thing on her mind had to be Youngjae. Without thinking, one of Nora’s hands slid down the curves of her body and under the hem of her skirt. Her fingers brushed over her delicate spot and she jolted from the sensation. She gently bit her bottom lip as her fingers continued to move by themselves, rubbing slow circles over her clothed sex. Little cries of pleasure soon escaped the back of her throat, she bit her lip harder as she tried to repress the noises but it was to no avail as she began to squirm from the heat building up in her.

            “F-Fuck…” she hissed bitterly when she realised that she was wet for Yoo Youngjae. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she glanced at the clock – 11:51. She sighed in frustration as she got up and fixed her skirt. There was no turning back now with her sexual frustration at its peak and her vivid imagination fueling her desire, at this moment all she wanted was both Daehyun and Youngjae in bed with her.   

            Nora pushed the door open without knocking and marched in on Daehyun still attempting to convince Youngjae. Daehyun’s eyes widened in surprise at her sudden intrusion, thinking that she was upset with the wait he walked over and put his arms around her.

            “Babe-.”

            “I want to clarify… you do want me to fuck him, right?” she whispered low so the third person in the room can’t hear. “You’re absolutely okay with it?”

            “… Uh, yeah I guess but-,” she quickly silenced him with quick but ardent kiss. She gave him a wink before she began walking over to Youngjae. “Uh but he’s still kind of- Oh my god, Nora!”

            The whole time she approached him, Youngjae’s expression was grim and defensive. It was as if he was trying to decode her intentions with him but before he can voice out, she used all her strength to shove him onto the bed. Before he got a chance to gather his thoughts she had already crawled on top of him.

            “What the hell!” Youngjae watched her as she pulled off her flimsy top leaving behind her dark lace bra. He didn’t like to admit it, but she looked incredibly appetizing; she was thin, had the perfect amount of curves and a face he always thought was too beautiful for someone he despised. His mind was yelling at him to push her off, he could easily manage it considering how small she was. His arms raised up to grab her as he tried to convince himself that he didn’t want this but he allowed her to roughly push them back onto the mattress.

            Nora eyed the handsome man she had trapped under her while he seemed to be having an internal debate. She smirked when she saw that he wasn’t going to struggle anymore. While this was technically a favor she was doing for her boyfriend (who she knew was no doubt watching closely from behind), she was going to relish every moment of it.

            “Youngjae-ah…” she murmured as she bent forward and kissed the side of is mouth. His breath hitched as her hand travelled up his body and reached for the buttons of his shirt.

            “What do you think you’re doing, Nora?”

            “I think you know exactly what I’m going to do,” she growled back as she began grinding her hips against his lower region. A loud groan emitted from him with newfound confidence Nora continued to rub herself against him. She pressed closer against his body, her face hovered over his as she looked him in the eyes. “You want this, Youngjae.”

            When he didn’t give a proper reply, she went back to undressing him; she unbuttoned his shirt and moved on to his trousers. As she undid his belt, Youngjae suddenly grabbed her hands and she looked up, afraid that he’s changed his mind (or come to his senses, she doesn’t quite know why he’s going along with it). Nora froze when she saw the same hateful eyes that she was always met with, his lips were curled into a small frown as he stared her down.

            Nora moved to get up but before she was able to, he tugged her forward abruptly and crashed his lips against hers. He aggressively pushed into her as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipped inside her mouth as he felt her body up. Nora whimpered when he groped her rear and his fingers fell right on her damp panties. Youngjae slowly pulled away from the kiss when he felt her wetness, a knowing smirk appeared as he reached to cup the side of her face.

            “You wet for me?” he whispered as he kept his hand in place, not allowing her to look away from him. Nora felt her chest tighten as she grasped that Youngjae was now in control. “… Nora?”

            Nora quickly gave him a chaste kiss before leaning into his ear: “I want your cock in my mouth, Youngjae. Can I suck you off?”

            Youngjae raised his eyebrows but released her immediately and watched as she hurriedly undid his trousers and pulled them off along with his underwear. Her eyes widened at his impressive length, she began pumping him and watched for his reaction. She smiled when he began sighing and his expression grew tense, his fingers began curling at the sheets under him. There it was, the face that Nora wanted to see on him; the one she imagined he would make if she ever got a chance to have her way with him.

            “Does it feel good?”

            “… Yeah.”

            After she sent him a haughty smile, Nora slowly lowered her lips around his stiff flesh; she took him completely and she took pride in the throaty groan of approval that came from him. As she continued to work her tongue on him, she felt his hand beginning to caress the side of her face. Surprised by the gesture, Nora released him from her mouth and slowly met his gaze; she carried on stroking his shaft and grinned when she noticed the pre-cum leaking from his tip.

            “Shit… Ugh…”

            Nora viciously lapped at the juices that dripped down his shaft; this made the poor man squirm in her clutches and he couldn’t help but buck his hips and fuck her mouth. The hand that was previously on her face moved to grab a fistful of her hair and he aggressively pushed in and out of her, rapturing in the intense pleasure that was pushing his climax.

All of a sudden, Nora heard the mattress behind her creak and she felt fingers on her soaked underwear again. She continued to suck Youngjae off as she felt Daehyun pull off her skirt and panties; her mind was so focused entirely on getting Youngjae to cum she had almost forgotten that Daehyun was lurking somewhere watching, and of course he wouldn’t have it if he didn’t get in on the action.

            “She’s ferocious, right? Like I told you,” she heard her man speak as he began to rub her quivering clit. The only response he got out of Youngjae was a husky ‘hmph’ and Daehyun laughed, knowing that this was exactly what his friend needed to break out of his slump. “Babe, you just keep at it and I’ll make you feel good, okay?”

            One thing Daehyun was really good at was using his tongue. As soon as she felt Daehyun’s tongue on her, Nora gasped and quickly let go of Youngjae before she choked. Her gaze turned completely wanton as she glanced back at her boyfriend whose mouth was pressed against her as he sucked and licked at her sensitive spots. From the corner of his eye, he spotted her staring and he winked at her after giving an extra hard flick at her clit.

            “Nora, look at me,” Youngjae cooed at her, bringing her attention back to him.

            Again, he held her face and rubbed her cheek. Nora swore she felt her heart skip at the look he gave her and she subconsciously leaned into his tender touch before taking him in her mouth again. She tried to ignore the building passion in her lower region but soon the overwhelming feeling had gotten too much for her to handle, and Nora was forced to release Youngjae’s length as her body shook violently from the immense pleasure Daehyun was giving her. She squeezed her thighs tighter around Daehyun’s face as he continued to eat her out mercilessly. Every now and then a strained gasp cut in between her irregular panting and she clung onto Youngjae for support.

            “J-Jae…” she cried out to him as her teary eyes met with his dark ones. He instantly leaned forward and pulled her into a rough kiss. Nora did what she could to respond appropriately but she could hardly keep her mouth on his as she was panting so much. Despite trying her best, her tongue disconnected from Youngjae’s and Nora gritted her teeth as she felt her climax coming. Youngjae watched her fervent expression as he planted kisses across her jawline and without realising he had pulled her so far into him that Daehyun wasn’t able to keep a hold on her.

            “Yah! Youngjae!” she heard Daehyun’s amused scoff and the bed creaked as Daehyun hovered behind Nora. One of his hands circled around her waist and the other reached for her jaw, his thumb brushed over her cheek as he lulled her attention away from Youngjae. Daehyun captured her lips greedily and grinned when he noticed the other man watching them closely. “… She’s mine.”

            “I know.”

            “Mmm… Youngjae-ah…” Nora reached forward for the man but Daehyun pulled her back in place. She let out a quick gasp of surprise when her back landed on his chest, he leaned into her neck and kissed her gently like she had teased him earlier; Nora mewled under the feather light kisses as Daehyun unhooked her bra and tossed it away.

            “Do you want him?” he whispered into her ear huskily while a hand of his groped at her breast graciously.

            Nora nodded her head vigorously as she continued to eye Youngjae. There was a light chuckle from Daehyun, before he moved back and dragged Nora with him. He laid her head down on his lap and spread her legs open before Youngjae. Nora struggled and wriggled against Daehyun’s hold (she was supposed to dominate Youngjae, not the other way around) but her struggle only stimulated Daehyun’s crotch.

            “Oh babe…” he murmured under his breath before bending over to give her a peck on the forehead. Daehyun ran a finger quickly down her wet opening and stuck the finger into Nora’s mouth. She moaned as she sucked her own juices off her boyfriend’s finger and she felt him shift under her.

            “Come take her, Youngjae.”

            Youngjae began to move and Nora shivered in anticipation as he knocked her legs apart to align the tip of his length to Nora’s throbbing center. He pushed into her without warning and Nora cried out as he began thrusting almost immediately. There was no time for her to adjust to him and the only thing she was able to do was grab at Daehyun’s arms as she felt the familiar sensation returning in her lower region.

            “A-Ah, Youngjae!” She hasn’t been fucked this hard in a very long time, not since her and Daehyun’s earlier nights together. Youngjae’s movements grew lax as he tugged Nora out of Daehyun’s hold and leaned over her body. Nora sighed as Youngjae grazed his thumb over her bottom lip, she darted her tongue out to lure him and he smiled at her boldness. He then began thrusting deep, each time he hit her sweet spot and she cried for him.

            With every thrust, she felt a wave of pleasure course through her body and she anxiously wrapped her arms around Youngjae’s neck and pulled his face closer to hers. She gave him an open-mouthed kiss, their tongues met again in a wet mess as he picked up the pace with his hips. Nora couldn’t hold herself back anymore when she felt her climax nearing, she pulled away from the kiss and panted desperately as she sucked at his neck and shoulder.

            “J-Jae, I’m close. I’m nearly there.”

            Youngjae hummed back in response and after a couple more thrusts into her core, the two finally reached their climax together. It was only just moments ago when he was still inside of her but Youngjae found himself taking in her fully bare body, she looked almost foreign to him. He never thought he’d have sex with Nora – the stripper-girl, Daehyun’s girl, cold bitch (the guys had come up with all kinds of colourful nicknames for her). Cold bitch had been his nickname for her; though at this moment, watching her sweat-slicked chest heave as she tried to regain her breath, she’s never looked more genuine than she had in the past few months he’s known her.  

            “Jeez, you’re really not very good at this threesome thing, are you Jae?” Daehyun sighed as he pulled Nora back into his arms. She laughed as she leaned into Daehyun’s clothed body, trying to take in some of his warmth as she was still bare and the post-sex high was slowly starting to leave her.

            “… I already told you earlier I don’t like sharing,” Youngjae said after a moment of staring at the couple.

            “In that case,” Daehyun said as he pulled his shirt off. “You shouldn’t mind too much if I took my girl back for one round.”

            They spent rest of evening in a tangle of limbs; even though Youngjae claimed he didn’t like to share Nora managed to coax him. Unexpectedly, Youngjae was able to keep up with Daehyun’s stamina and in fact he was the last one in her before they both fell from exhaustion in the early morning hours. Nora had crawled up against Daehyun’s body and he wrapped his arm around her before he fell into slumber first. Youngjae had wanted to leave as soon as he saw the pair cuddling under the sheets but before he could move she pulled one of his arms over her waist and left it right above Daehyun’s arm.

            “Just sleep,” she mumbled, her voice somewhat strained.

Nora shimmied around and gave him a quick peck over the mouth before she leaned into Daehyun again. Exhaustion was taking over her body and she knew she was going to wake up with a terribly sore body, taking two rough men in one night was a lot even for her to handle; how in the world was she going to work tomorrow night. Her mind drifted as she began to fall asleep, her last coherent recollection was Youngjae kissing the back of her jaw.

 

**-**

 

            Nora slowly opened her eyes when she felt the warmth behind her disappear. She heard Youngjae get up and the rustling of his clothes as he began to dress himself. She carefully pushed against Daehyun’s body and peeked around her shoulder; Youngjae got his boxers on, had his trousers in hand and was looking for his shirt. She took notice of the bright red hickeys on his pale neck and her lips twitched into a ghost of a smile.

            “I think it’s by the end of the bed,” Nora spoke quietly as she sat up, careful not to wake her boyfriend whom was still sound asleep beside her. Youngjae froze at her voice and turned around to face her, his eyes showed an unknown emotion that he has never shown her before.

            “… Thanks,” he muttered, quickly taking in her frazzled post-sex morning appearance before going to pick up his shirt. He felt Nora’s gaze on him as he straightened out the just retrieved clothing in his hands. “… Sorry I was rough on you last night, Nora.”

            “It’s fine,” she eyed Daehyun briefly with a smile. “Nothing I haven’t handled before.”

            “Mhm… I’ll be going then.”

            “Ah! Youngjae, wait,” she made a move to go after him but Daehyun’s arm was still draped over her waist and she didn’t want to risk waking him up so she stayed put. “I- uh. I’m sorry… about last night. I shouldn’t have taken advantage when you were… vulnerable and I know you must have felt-.”

            “No!” Youngjae winced at the unexpected volume of his outburst. “No… Last night was great…”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah… but honestly… I think it’s best we go back to the way we were before.”

            “Why?”

            “Because if I start seeing you in this way it would be unfair on Daehyun.”

            Nora went completely silent as his words began to process with her. She quickly glanced down at Daehyun beside her and she felt her heart immediately flutter at the sight of her gorgeous man – and then she was sure that Youngjae was right. Whatever Youngjae may feel now was irrelevant because to Nora this was only a favor for the man she loved and to Youngjae it should only be a one-time act to pull him out of his melancholy.

Her interest in him should be sated after last night and that is enough for her. If what it took for the two of them to not second-guess each other’s feelings was to go back to the way they were and remain indifferent and passive aggressive, then so be it.

            “Yeah,” she nodded as she slipped back under the covers with Daehyun. “In that case, get the hell out Youngjae.”

            He repressed a smile as watched her snuggle up to Daehyun. She was the way she was supposed to be; once again she was the bitter cold girl he despised.


End file.
